I am aware that fresh peppers have been stuffed with suitable ingredients and sold as Chile Rellenos. I am also aware that confectionary products such as ice cream, candy and the like have been molded on a stick which serves as a handle. Various filler ingredients or compositions have been used for stuffing peppers and the like but no one, so far as I am aware, has used the particular ingredients herein set forth including meat, cheese and spices, with which may be included chopped peppers. Additionally my process includes the novel step of repeatedly rolling the molded product in flour, cracker meal, bread crumbs and the like, and after each operation dipping in a batter consisting essentially buttermilk. Previous batters used have included eggs rather than buttermilk but I have found a buttermilk batter is much superior to batters formed with either eggs or sweet milk, because the buttermilk batter more effectively holds the cracker meal or similar coating to the product, when it is deep fat fried, than other batters of which I am aware. A Chile Rellenos which is dipped in egg batter and rolled in cracker meal coating tends to lose its coating when deep fat fried.
My process also includes repeated flash freezing before and after the treatments with the crumbs and/or flour, and the batter. This treatment has proved satisfactory for use with various food items distributed on a commercial basis. Other distinctive features and advantages will be apparent from the accompanying drawing, detailed description and claims.